The Spider And The Fox
by Sport21
Summary: set s2 after Goblins defeat, A stranger from Richards and Coulsons past emerges from 10 years of solitude offering Peter Parker a chance at the man responsible for his parents death, to join his team Shadow Squadron. against his teams and Coulson pleads Peter joins his team and slowly begins to change. but as he soon learns a Fox is as cunning and sneaky as the day is bright. SxT
1. a shadow from the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own ultimate Spider-man. Ultimate Spider-man is owned by Marvel Comics and Disney productions.**

 **I own only this story and partial ownership with Spider-man thinker88 the O/C Shadow Fox.**

 **A/N: hey everyone I know I shouldn't be branching out to a another story yet but this is just a sample trial for an idea.**

 **please read and review suggestions and O/Cs are always welcome hope everyone enjoys.**

In the heart of Manhattan at a small scale coffee shop sat two men, Agent Coulson sat sipping on his cup staring at the young man across from him. The young man wore a black suit similar to his except this man was younger maybe in his mid-20s. Coulson idly kept twittering his thumb on his mug "is this why you came by Mason? After all these years this is what brings you around?" he asked, there was a hint of resentment in Coulson's voice as he spoke but the younger man seemed understanding of his attitude

"Would you like a top off Hun?" the waitress asked pouring the coffee before either one answered her. When the waitress departed it was Mason who spoke,

"I know it's unfair to ask Pony but I need a team and I'd rather it someone I know and trust… there's no one else to ask since…" Mason was abruptly cut off by Coulson's cell phone singing out.

"Coulson here" he answered "uh-huh, uh-huh. Understood agent Hill on my way" Coulson hung up his phone and started paying out his bill "I'm sorry Mason but there's an emergency at work, we'll finish this talk later…" Coulson looked to Mason his eyes had hardened into a more serious stare "if you have the evidence you say you do I'll hear you out later. It was good seeing you again…strange but good" he finished before leaving the shop.

Mason however remained seated at his table stirring his cup watching people pass by and constantly checking his watch before sighing in defeat "Pony…hasn't changed in 11 years" he muttered before he to stood up to face a young red headed teenage girl "well that's a bust" he told her.

The girls jaded green eyes traveled along the café "thought he said he'd hear you out though?" she replied.

Mason smirked a little at the girls naivety she was talented but inexperienced "trust me Vexi it's a bust Coulson's too much of a tight ass these days. Whose left on the list?" he asked.

Vexi pulled a brown file from her table and flipped through the pages, multiple pictures with red crosses covering them "after Phil "Ponytail" Coulson was…there's no one after Coulson this Richard guy is dead" she replied.

Mason nodded but a new pondering look crossed his face "Richard had a son, he'd be your age by now…I'm sure Ben and May will understand why I'm coming to them after so long in solitude"

* * *

Coulson sat behind the wheel of his car on his way to his pickup point but his thoughts were elsewhere more specifically to his younger years as a Shield field operative and his strike team.

(Flashback)

 _Green horn Agent Phil Coulson was sitting in the briefing room awaiting his new teammates. Director Sawyer had given him his first shot at a leadership position with the new Shadow Squadron strike team "Agent Alice Griffon reporting for duty sir" came a very disciplined and advocated voice from the doorway catching Coulson's attention. She was tall for a woman her age but she was lean and sleek with wavy waterfall brunette hair, she stood at attention awaiting her commanding officers orders,_

 _But Coulson merely brushed his ponytail over his shoulder and smiled a calm and laid back smile "we're not the military Agent Griffon there's no need to stand on attention" he explained. The young woman looked slightly taken aback by his relaxed attitude and hesitantly found a seat at the table. "So your file says you're a mission tactician very good"_

" _Yes sir! I spent 3 years with Marines and planned 221 successful missions sir!"_

" _Christ! Is she serious? I thought we left this strict stick up the ass crap back at Brag?" joked Agent Mason as he himself accompanied by another young man with chestnut brown hair "sheesh well captain Parker shall we take a seat or do we gotta ask permission?"_

 _(3 years after)_

 _It was just a routine assignment sit and observe but things were complicated this time. Richard the Lion heart Parker and Mason Traverse the Shadow Fox were backed into a corner their pistols were emptied and left with their swords._

 _They fought with everything they had, blood and bodies quickly covered the floor. The casualties were high but in the end in coordination with the CIA they were able to rescue the Canadian asset and Richard had become smitten by a young woman from the Agency Marry Fitzpatrick (end Flashback)_

"that was a long time ago" Coulson sighed "the good times…before the triskilion was compromised and the team was systematically annihilated…why would he come out of hiding now claiming he has the evidence of who targeted us?" a lot of memories and thoughts crossed Coulson's mind but he had to ignore them for it was time to go to work. Norman Osbourne had relapsed into the green Goblin again and even turned Spider-man's team into goblins "Hill I'm here where's the package?" he asked.

"Package is on route Coulson but you'll have to deliver on the go Spider-mans in trouble" Hill replied through the communicator.

* * *

During the Goblins mayhem S.H.I.E.L.D Mason and Vexi returned to an undisclosed location hidden from public and all seeing eyes where they were residing "where are the others? He asked as he scanned the room seeing the empty cots on the floor

"I imagine they're training again" Vexi replied, Mason made his way to his computer and began searching through files ever since his meeting with Coulson he had become so vexed with something and it was eating at her. Vexi was Masons second in command yet he was withholding something from her "Fox, why aren't leaving Coulson shot you down?"

Mason kept pressing keys screen shots barely even becoming glimpses to Vexis eyes a few key words did catch her attention _Shadow Squadron. Richard Parker survived by Brother, sister in law and 6 year old son Peter_ "you're tracking your old teammates son down? Sir he's an untrained civilian he'll hinder the team too greatly!" she protested.

"ha-ha" Mason smugly chuckled "Vexi this kids father was the most effective agent you'd ever meet his uncle was the most hard ass military training commander and his mom was a brilliant analyst for the company, it's in his blood a little bit of proper training will bring it out…besides it'll be more poetically fitting if the son dispatches the murderer of his parents" Mason explained "stay here and wait for the others I'll be back shortly get the spare cot on board the Cimmerian made up and find some gear for practice" he ordered before leaving again.

 **a familiar face returns from Coulson's past asking for help with evidence of prior events.**

 **the Stranger Mason Traverse ( A.K.A Shadow fox) is now looking into recruiting Peter Parker believing him to be an asset if he was anything like Ben and Richard, both of whom he seems to know.**

 **who is this Shadow Fox and why does he need a team, what are his intentions and what part does Peter have to play?**

 **hey everyone so this is just a trail idea of a potential story I've been playing around with and I would really appreciate your feed back good or bad on it.**

 **i'm taking request for O/Cs to make up Fox's team so please feel free to sumbit your characters.**

 **submission layout.**

 **name: Mason Traverse**

 **alterego: Shadow Fox**

 **category:** human/super human/mutant/ **Mutate** / alien/ other dimensional being

 **age: (45) looks and body shape of a 25 year old**

 **character description: light brown hair, prone to black attire,**

 **power or abilities: regenerative healing factor, able to disparate and generate portals, produce shadow clone.**

 **Weapons: dual 45 pistols (rarely seen) , twin tactical swords, throwing knives and combat daggers**


	2. Mason makes an offer

It was night pressing onto dawn as Spider-man slowly moved his tired body towards the situation room, he was exhausted battling the Sinister six, his goblinized teammates and finally the Green Goblin himself. The magnetic doors parted and he was greeted by his teammates "there he is!" Nova cheered "the hero of the hour" he high fived Spider-man as both Power-man and IronFist shook his hand but everyone was left at a loss when White Tiger hugged him tightly and closely hugged him.

 **("So…eh this is odd. I mean yeah Tigers hugged me before but she's kind of holding on a little longer and tighter this time. I can actually feel her purring vibrating her chest…don't repeat that to her please")**

"…."

"…"

"…. So ah… Tiger does have soft side?" Nova exclaimed watching Tiger continue to hold the Web head "10 steamboat 11 steamboat. Really Tiger let the guy breathe"

Tiger's eye shot open and she jumped back from Spider-man as if his body burned her "oh…um...yeah right just uh…thanks for saving the day Spidey we owe you one" she stammered thanking god her white mask covered her now bright red cheeks.

"Spider-man my office" came Fury's voice over the P.A speakers like a buzz killing invader.

 **(Chibi Spidey sails high on a cloud over New York, until Chibi Fury came whizzing by on a jet pack "hoo ha! Get off your cloud and get back to work hoo ha!" he ordered before shooting the cloud sending it flying like a deflating balloon)**

"Raked over the coals again Fury?" Spider-man groaned "I thought I did pretty well tonight"

"You did. Amazingly well" Fury proudly stated taking a sip of coffee from his mug "in fact I'm incline to give you this weekend off"

 **("The weekend off? There has to be a catch." Chibi Spidey is standing in front of a four legged present with large teeth "yep gift horse note the big teeth")**

"Seriously? The weekend, no strings attached?" Spider-man asked flabbergasted yet suspicious of Fury's words.

"The whole weekend" Fury confirmed "so I suggest you get going before something comes up" before Fury could finish Spider-man was racing for an exit. "Now if he did that during training he'd rival captain America"

* * *

After having returned home and showered up Peter made his way down stairs to find Aunt May sitting the kitchen having tea with a complete stranger and laughing.

"ah-ha-ha, it's so good seeing you again Mason it's been far too long" Aunt May laughed "I'm glad you decided to come back around"

Mason returned Aunt Mays smile before sipping on his drink his eyes quickly scanned the room from behind his mug. It was difficult for him to picture Lt. Badass Ben Parker living the simple life and yet this was home for his final years. "Anyways May, I didn't just come by to say hi and see everyone again…" Mason took a quick deep breath to steady himself. May Parker wasn't one to go against a loved ones wishes but he had a use for Peters potential "…I know Marry always intended to keep him away from the life…"

"Mason let me stop you there, my answer is no!" Aunt May sternly told him shutting him down on the spot "Marry wanted Peter sheltered from that life and he is. Peter was raised to use his head not his fists, he's a good boy not warrior like Richard and Ben"

Peter crept back from the kitchen opening biting his knuckles to refrain himself from an impulsive outburst "sheltered from that life? Warriors like Ben and Richard? What's Aunt May talking about?" Peter thought to himself. He never remembered Uncle Ben as a warrior but as a good hearted wise man, something was amiss and Peter wanted to know what. He had to meet this stranger himself.

"I understand May but if the boy knew what I told you…shouldn't the son have the right to avenge the parents?" Mason pleaded "…Richard was my friend to May remember I think its right that the people responsible are punished"

"People responsible?" Peter finally had it, at the mention of his parents being murdered he had to know what was going on "Aunt May who is this is and what is he talking about? My parents died in a plane crash, an accident" he stated through a cracking emotional voice.

"That's him?" Mason asked addressing Peter. "He's the spitting image of Richard to a fault"

Aunt May stared at Peter with worry in her eyes he had overheard Mason say his parents were murdered "Peter…I…your mother wanted you to have a normal life sweet heart so we all swore to keep you safe from it all"

"All of what?" Peter hesitantly replied "and again who is he?"

Mason set his cup and turned his chair to face Peter "I'm Mason Traverse, I was a friend of your fathers from our military days. Your dad was one of the toughest guys I ever knew kid and a damn good shield agent. Don't get the wrong idea he was a good man just good at what he did to and unfortunately when you're as good as he was people tend to not feel safe until you're removed" Mason told him.

Peter started to feel off balanced maybe a little sick, his dad was a shield…and Fury never told him. His parents were murdered and everyone hid that from him.

Seizing his chance Mason spoke up while May was still caught off by Peter's presence "Peter I found the man responsible for what happened to your parents and I've assembled a team to hunt him down. Peter I'd like you to join it, the son of Richard the lion heart and the nephew of Lt. Badass Ben you've got potential kid"

 **("Yeah if he only knew right? Still finding the creep who took mom and dad from me…what do you guys think I should do?")**

"Can I have a couple days to think about this?" Peter asked.

"Peter!?" Aunt May whimpered, she saw the hardened gaze in his eyes something she never saw before. Peter was seriously considering Masons offer "Peter please listen to me, your mother never wanted you to be a part of that world she wanted you to grow up happy, meet friends find a nice girl. She wanted you to have a real life" she pleaded.

"my plane leaves Thursday morning Peter if you decide to follow in your parents footsteps and learn the truth be at JFK international" Mason then turned to May with an almost smug self-satisfied smirk "good seeing you again May I'm sorry I missed the funeral take care" he told her just before leaving the house. The door closed and it seemed like Mason just vanished into thin air.

Aunt May continued to stare at her nephew with worried eyes however he just stood there lost in his own world "Peter…" she whimpered.

Peter on the other hand just shook head in misery and retreated to his room, his dresser top littered with pictures. Some of Harry and M.j, some with the team, a few of himself and a much bigger slightly older blond boy in a midtown mustang jersey and many of Uncle Ben and Aunt May. But only one of his parents it was the first time since Uncle Ben was murdered that he felt like something was missing from himself and Masons offer kept resonating with him. The more Peter focused on it the more tempted he became, to finally have some closure and bring the man responsible to justice but there was also the fact that his dad was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent "I should talk to Fury before seeing Mason" he thought. He quickly changed into Spider-man and swung at full speed back to tri-carrier.

* * *

Mason returned to his hide out to find a group of worn out and beaten up teenagers all sitting around a TV playing a war game. Vexi was at the table scribbling down notes in a book when she took notice of him "well Fox you're empty handed, guessing the kid said no?" she asked with a blunt I told you so attitude.

"for now" Mason replied "but give it a day he'll be here, now that he knows everyone was keeping his parents death a secret he'll be angry at them and come straight to me and then I'll mold him into another version of Richard only without the over bearing morality"

"You think this kid will be some ultimate weapon?!" Vexi asked curiously raising her eyes from her book to look at him but Mason merely threw his coat over a chair and vanished into thin air prompting Vexi to close her eyes and semi shudder. It creeped her out how he did that "your silence means I'm right you know!" she hollered into the empty space.

Mason turned to his closet and pulled a black duffle bag out from in it, inside was a black S.H.E.I.L.D operative suit with a black tactical vest and a black with grey tones fox mask "it's time the Fox returns" he muttered with a sly grin before withdrawing twin katanas' and a belt with dual pistols.

A sour Nova scrubbed and mopped the hallway floor while the others enjoyed their lounge time, Luke was practicing Danny's meditation methods, and Danny was in his room wearing a sparring uniform made of green and gold colors with a spare red and blue one waiting on the bench. At Peters request they had begun a new relationship of master and student and much to Danny's enjoyment Peter was accelerating rapidly.

Then there was Ava, once again; as always Ava was engaged in her studies. It was her way of coping with what happened earlier, she was sure she could smell the goblin stench still in her suit even from the laundry. As she scribbled and erased her answers Ava's eyes kept wandering away to the news playing on her T.V

"The events earlier tonight have left citizens stunned and in awe. After a breakout on Ryker's island six dangerous fugitives nearly escaped custody but were quickly rounded up by Spider-man and his super friends. Then New Yorkers were exposed to what looked like another alien invasion taking place over our city however we later learned that it was a S.H.E.L.D training exercise gone slightly askew as their public relations represenetive explained. So these events beg the question how are we the people supposed to feel safe when our authority agencies can't seem to secure prisons or their training operations. I'm Elia Wellston signing off" the reporter finished as the screen cut to weather but Ava quickly flipped the channel.

"If these reporters actually knew what happened out there tonight they wouldn't be spewing this biased hate" Ava sighed as she fell back onto her pillow pile waiting for either sleep or the answer to question 7 to come to her…

"HEY WEB HEAD! I JUST WASHED THE FLOOR!" she heard Nova scream from down the hall "hey don't you walk aw…" Nova's voice cut out as the sound off the mop bucket rolled then fell over under his feet "I hate mopping"

Spider-man made his way to Nicks office where he found the director sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee and a file on the table top "welcome back Parker, I believe this is what you're after" he stated sliding the file to him "I saw the camera footage" he quickly pulled the file just back from Spider-man's fingers "be warned Parker this is full disclosure you might not like what you read and I know about Masons offer. I can't stop you kid I know what this means to you so if you want to go I'll stand by you" Fury sincerely told him handing Spider-man the file "if you do decide to leave Parker talk to the others they have a right to know"

Spider-man blinked behind his mask, Fury caught him off guard and disarmed him; he was planning on tearing him a new one but Fury was here giving him more answers and even agreed to let him join Masons team "the…thanks Nick" he stuttered "I won't be leaving forever you know I just have to know why my parents were killed"

Fury nodded as his acknowledgment "I understand son and I hope you get your answers just promise me you won't let what you learn persuade you into changing"

"I won't Fury I promise" Spider-man replied.

"Talk to the others kid" Fury finished "at least say goodbye"

"Yes sir"

Peter took off his mask as he walked in on Luke who was supposed to be meditating yet fallout 4 was playing on the screen in front of him "effective relaxation method big guy it's got my approval" Peter chuckled.

"Web head! Perfect timing my brother grab a controller and give me a hand I'm getting my ass kicked" Luke replied tossing Peter a controller, which Peter hesitantly placed back on the couch.

"Sorry big guy I can't" Luke did a double take before pausing the game. Peter was refusing to play fallout 4 something must have been up. "Luke… I'm going away for a while…"

"Say what?" Luke blurted "Pete if this is about tonight none of us meant what we said…"

Peter raised his hand to silence his friend's worried rambling "it's not that Luke…a guy showed up at my house and told me about my dad and my parent's death, he invited me to join his team and bring this guy to justice"

"How do you this is legit Pete? Luke interrupted.

"Fury confirmed it and already signed off on it" Peter replied.

Luke's face dropped to a disappointed frown "I get it man I do it's your parents it's been a mystery to you and you want answers" Luke nervously scratched his head "best of luck my brother I hope you find what you're looking for" he rationalised as he shook Peter's hand farewell

Next was Danny, it only made sense since they had a sparring session set up. Danny was working through his poses when Peter walked in "are you ready my friend?" Danny asked.

Peter took his stance eager to begin the match "oh yeah"

Danny kicked the match off with a jump kick which Peter was able to jump dodge to the edge of the mat and retaliate with a round house kick. Danny quickly recovered and blocked Peter's assault "better" Danny smirked then the two escalated their speed quick jabs, fast kicks and painful holds. Danny threw one of his iron punches simultaneously as Peter their fists collided sending them both sliding across the mat.

"Well…that's a new one" Peter panted recomposing himself "again?"

"Again" Danny smiled genuinely enjoying himself. Once again they engaged in their match, Peter wasn't as skilled as Danny but his speed and agility were a great compensation. Because there wasn't a clock available to them neither one was aware of how long they were sparring but regardless Peter still had to inform Danny that he was leaving. Punches were traded, kicks were crossed the mat became drenched in sweat with the two teens panting and kneeling from exhaustion Peter was slightly marked up but thanks to his tougher skin nothing major, Danny on the other hand was sporting multiple bruises and minor swelling in his cheeks "I think were ok for today" Danny chuckled.

"Hey Danny listen…I…I have to leave for a while, I have some information about my parents and I can't pass it..."

"I understand my friend" Danny replied "unanswered questions prevent one from achieving true balance, that and unwilling to admit ones true feelings for another"

That last remark caught Peter by surprise sure Danny was a bit of fortune cookie but that remark seemed a little more blunt "come again?" he blurted.

"come on Peter even a blind man can see how you look at Ava or how you don't look at her there's genuine emotions in your eyes ask her out sometime…cause Flash has been lingering around her to" with that Danny went to the showers as did Peter but his advice clung to Peter like a bad nick name.

Now it was time for his talk with Ava a conversation that he was not looking forward to since he knew what was coming…

"Please tell me it's not about revenge Peter?" Ava sternly asked. Peter knew Ava was going to be this way, after his speech to her about revenge on Kraven he knew it was coming.

"No Ava it's not revenge. But I have to know why this guy had my parents killed that's it"

Ava looked Peter up and down but took her time at his eyes searching through his soul for the truth not that she didn't take Peter at his word, he had more integrity and character then anyone she knew but this was about his parents and something about that just put her on edge like how she went violent nearly homicidal when she confronted the man who killed her father and it was Peter who stopped her. But she also knew about Peter's inner demon…the one he told her and only her about…his Uncle Bens murderer. She stared into the ocean of his blue eyes finding only Peters good nature within him, he wasn't out for blood that was enough for her. "Ok Peter I understand" she told him then Ava did something Peter wasn't prepared for, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "I hope you find the answers you need Peter… be safe" she finished.

 **("That was weird wasn't it?")**

At Fury's instance Peter placed his suit and issued shooters into a locker he didn't think it wise if Mason learned of Peter's alter ego not that Peter would have told him. His friends said they understood his reason but he knew they weren't. He packed the last of his gear and left for JFK international for his newest adventure.

 **well Peter's off on his new adventure with Shadow fox wonder what's in store?**

 **worldly travels.**

 **new teammates and skills.**

 **crossing paths.**

 **a love interest and more await our web slinging hero in this new saga hope everyone hangs around to enjoy it.**

 **thank you everyone for the reviews and O/C suggestions I have constructed the new team(s) and I think they'll suit the saga perfectly R &R thank you everyone the awesome fans who make writing enjoyable.**


	3. Welcome to Shadow Squadron

Coulson sat in his apartment kneeling over two pulled floor boards, prying on the third. Finally he pulled a black duffle bag from under the floor, he opened the side pocket and pulled a charred and tarnished dog tags the writing was faint, almost non-existent from the damage but it could still read Richard Parker. Next was a picture of himself with a gorgeous brunet woman leaning against his car he looked happy. The longer Coulson stared at the photo the more the real world was consumed in echoing gunfire…

 _ **(Flashback; it was a sunny day the sky was blue. Coulson's red corvette rolled down a peaceful stretch of road with the brunette woman wrapped in his arm, they were without a care in the world. "it still amazes me Philip…you dragged my dad's old car out of the barn a total piece of junk and now it looks brand new, what's your secret?" the brunette asked playfully.**_

" _ **time and patience Lola and to see your world class smile at the end" Coulson leisurely replied as he held Lola tightly against his side the car rolled to a small four way stop but lost in their bliss Coulson failed to notice the four black panel vans speeding towards them. Tires screeched, metals doors clunked as they locked into place before a hurricane of bullets filled the air.**_

 _ **The bullets punched through the cars body, demolished the window and obliterated the grille, smoke rose from surrounding machine guns as the attackers stared at their handy work before tearing away from the scene leaving a bullet torn Coulson in the front seat and Lola lifeless beside him her eyes slowly clouding over while he sat there, unable to reach out for her to help the woman he loved the woman he wanted to marry "L…Lolaaaa")**_

Coulson returned to senses tears streaking down his eyes "we were all targeted that day how did only Fox and I survive? Why us?" a questioned that plagued Coulson for many years but with Foxes return from years in solitude he was determined to find the answers. Coulson rose to his feet leaving the bag slightly opened on the floor revealing a black shield tactical suit and the hilts of two katana swords.

* * *

Peter arrived at the airport packed up and ready to leave but he still felt a little nervous. Planes were landing and taking off as Peter trekked across the runways, his stomach was in knots but he was determined to follow through with his choice.

Mason was standing by a closed hangar when he saw Peter approaching a triumphant smirk shot across his lips "not even a day…ha-ha read this kid like a book" he grinned. "Peter glad you made it your dad would be glad you did this" he stated as he greeted Peter "come on in and meet the team we'll get you settled in and go to work after testing you out" Mason led Peter in to the hangar where they were greeted by a colossal black stealth jet "Peter this is the Cimmerian our base and transport"

" **That's so big I almost didn't see it"**

They entered the jet via the loading ramp where Vexi was waiting with her tablet in hand, she was not happy by any measurable standard. "Mason the boys are getting impatient and to be honest I'm losing my mind listening to their whining" she harped before taking notice of Peter, he wasn't scrawny by any means despite the baggy clothes concealing himself but he still didn't look like the ultimate weapon Fox planned for him to be. "Is this the kid? He doesn't look like much"

"Hey!" chimed an offended Peter.

Mason quickly waved his hand between the two teenagers resolving before they could start "Vexi this is Peter, Peter this is Vexi my team tactician and second in command so when I'm not around she's the boss" he said "Vexi show Peter to his room then take him to the armoury I'll grab the others and we can get ready to take off"

Vexi quickly spun on her heels and walked into the confinement of the jet with Peter only steps behind her, the inside of the jet looked a scene from a science fiction movie. 3-d terrain scopes, advanced stealth technology virtual training simulator. "So here is the rundown like Fox said my name is Vexi and I'm second in command so when I call you come…"

"Wow so you just skip the four play and jump to the end eh?" chuckled Peter taking advantage to break the ice with a quick joke,

Vexi suddenly tensed up, she was like stone but only for a second. Then she spun around swinging her leg up narrowly missing Peters face. "I missed? I couldn't have missed" she thought to herself as she her body swung back to center she saw something she didn't expect, Peter was tilting his head back just far enough her foot would miss his face "he dodged it! He dodged my kick without any effort!"

To say Vexi was intrigued would be an understatement, the kid who didn't look like much just proved to have a hidden talent. "Ok ground rules I'm off limits to the boys because they can't think with two heads competing for control" she bluntly stated "so no more jokes of that nature. Training takes place at 6 am every morning everyone is expected to perform duties of the mission"

They entered a small cubie hole made up of 3 curtains and a wall with a mattress on the floor it did not look like it would be the comfiest of places to stay. Peter threw his bag beside the bed feeling claustrophobic since this room was smaller than his closet "what's next?" he asked sounding a little too bored for Vexis liking.

Her temper was quickly being pushed by this kid, Foxes new recruit and Vexi wasn't liking it. "next you meet the team then you spare with Fang and Gem now let's go we're do in the armoury" with that last order Vexi lead Peter back through the jets misleadingly big layout to a room consisting of firearms melee weapons and state of the art tools and benches where he came across 4 teenage boys at work, two looked to be sparring with a modified bow staff with a spear tip while the other appeared to be using a lightsaber like weapon.

The other two who appeared a bit older maybe late 20s seemed to be focused on trying to crack open some kind of jewel in a vice "screw this I'm getting something to eat" yawned the one in the crimson cloak spinning on his chair to stand when he saw Vexi and Peter "or not, guys the boss is here" he groaned.

The others all stopped what they were doing and sat down the room fell silent with Vexis presence **"sheesh she actually kills the atmosphere when she walks into a room"** Vexi stepped into the gap between Peter and the group "guys this Peter; Foxes new recruit for our trip to Germany. Peter this is Kaine..."

"Gem!" the first one interjected "and just so were clear strawberry blond not a ginger so no soulless jokes" he stated.

Peter stepped back half a step Gem as he called himself seemed a little intense for first impressions "next is, hang on guys are you all going by your nicknames?" Vexi asked eyeing up her teammates.

"Yep!" the group chorused

Vexi rolled eyes and turned back to Peter "ok Peter the children names are as follows, Tempest; our elemental master of wind and lightning as you saw with his little star wars re-enactment" she pointed to the 17 year old in blue jeans and black T-shirt. "Gem as you've seen is our resident _nice guy_ but his ability to make indestructible jewel weapons makes up for it.

Vexi then pointed to the last two the one who looks like red ring wraith is Crimson Dragon or just dragon since his whole tittle is too long for radio use, he is our hand to hand expert due to his years of martial arts training but becareful when he starts swinging his kusarigama even the master slips his grip" she added.

"It happened once! And Fang can still walk" Dragon interjected defensively

" **And suddenly I feel like I may not be safe here"**

"lastly as Dragon mentioned is White Fang" Vexi introduced the native looking boy with the bow staff and spear tip "powered by the spirit of the White Wolf that defended the settlers of the northern territory of Alaska, now I have to attend a conference call to book our places at the banquet I trust you kids can play nice right?" she questioned eyeing the five boys four of whom were sizing up Peter.

"Well let's see what this kids got" suggested Dragon as he rose to his feet and went to the nearest wall pulling two short sword looking weapons from the wall and a katana tossing Peter the katana "you'll face me for quick test…" Dragons eyes squinted a bit as he watched Peter swing and roll the sword in his hands curios that most newbies play around try movie tricks when they first grip a katana but this kid seem collected about it "have you used one of these before?" he asked.

"somewhat" Peter simply replied **"hey I just realised these guys don't know about me and Fury only said to hide similarities to Spider-man so I can still use some of my powers I can be the cool kid and not puny Parker!"**

"I trust you know that's a katana so I'll jump to these "Dragon started by nodding at his short weapons "are called jutte short blades now I'll go somewhat easy on you at first but not too easy because if I do you won't learn nothing" he cheekily added with a trickster grin.

 **(Devil Spidey popped onto Peters shoulder "dude if there was ever a time to cut loose and show what you can do this would be it")**

" **Anybody find fault with his idea?"**

Dragon started the fight with a quick round house kick catching Peter off guard throwing him to the ground luckily he was able to catch himself and flip back to his feet with a smug grin before hitting Dragon with a fast and powerful straight kick throwing Dragon into the back wall sliding to the floor. Dragon was at a total loss for words as Peter waved him on again "come on Dragon surely you're not having second thoughts" he joked.

"ok so we have wise ass" Dragon went the attack again, this time he stepped up his game even Peters reflexes were being pushed to the point where he was just barely able to block Dragons strikes. Dragon parried Peters sword out of his hands and swept his legs out from under him dropping Peter on his back "so you have some skills in martial arts and a good bit of natural speed which with some tweaking and training actually makes you useful" Dragon hung the weapons back on the wall behind him as Gem pulled Peter to his feet "you have potential kid, then again Fox picked you. Welcome to Shadow Squadron I'm Mamoru Motto, Kaine Winston" he gestured over to Gem "Eric Wolf A.K.A White Fang and Adam Ingram you met Vixen and Fox all ready"

"Team were preparing to take off so find your seats and strap in" Came Vexis voice over the intercom followed by the jets engines starting up.

Dragon and the others quickly found theirs chairs and belted in "we'll have to finish the intros later but right now strap in, we're going to Germany boys!"

 **hey everyone thanks for the reviews and submissions hope you all enjoy.**

 **Peters joined a new team and is on his way to Germany hopefully he will find his answers.**

 **Shadow Squadron has some interesting Characters but Can Peter trust them all**

 **and what will Peter do about a new persona?**


	4. Coulson on the case

It was a rocky takeoff but once the Cimmerian caught a stream line current the jet smoothly glided on the winds which allowed the members of Shadow squadron to train and go over the mission overview. Not a single cloud blocked their view of the landscape below them but no one looking up would see their jet.

Peter sat cross legged with White Fang in the simulator room, which was currently mimicking a small tipi of the Alaskan outlands. Fang was sifting mixed coloured crystalized powders over the flames creating red smoke between them. "This was a ritual my people practiced over 100 years ago, it's meant to draw out your inner spirit" Fang explained. More smoke rose from the flames filling Peters lungs with every breath he took "that's it breathe deep let everything go free" Fang coaxed.

"I feel like an idiot sitting here breathing in red smoke, it's like sitting at surfer table at midtown and my legs are killing me why do we have to sit like this?" Peter complained before stretching his now sore legs "damn that kills"

"if it hurts that much why were you sitting cross legged?" Fang curiously asked.

Peter quirked an eyebrow at Fang as he continued to massage his legs attempting sooth the feeling of a thousand pins and needles stabbing in his legs "you said to sit on the floor by the fire" he replied,

"yes but I didn't say sit like a kinder Gardner" Fang chuckled "but seriously sit down and shut up we're not done" he asserted.

Peter did as Fang instructed and sat back down closing his eyes, only the sound of the simulated fire could be heard behind them "block out the sounds of the world, focus only on what's inside you" Fangs voice was becoming distant almost like Peter was traveling through a long tunnel. The tipi filled with the red smoke from the fire before the flames suddenly snuffed out. "this is different" Fang exclaimed examining the darkness that surrounded them "especially considering this was a simulator"

Peter took another deep breath taking in more of the red smoke, his body became limp and relaxed his breathing seemed to stop. Taken back by this new development Fang crept closer to examine Peter's state. they were only a few inches apart when Peters eyes snapped open revealing a pair of reddish orange eyes "it worked" Fang smirked "there you go fox" Fang rose to feet and the hair on the back of his neck jumped up. It was a creepy predatorily feeling, a low grumbling hissing sound emerged from the shadows. Fang slowly turned around but there was nothing behind him, the hissing sounded again…this time Fang looked up to the roof… "AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed falling over the fire pit. There, perched on the roof was a massive hairy ugly green glowing spider his heart skipped several beats and his bladder suddenly felt strained "end session! End session! Vexi end the damn session!" Fang cried out. The spider leapt from the shadows pincers and fangs brandishing as it rained down on him, Fang quickly brought his arms to his face to protect himself his heart was racing with fear…

"enough!"

The spider disappeared the tipi was once again the default simulator room and Peter was on his feet. His eyes were still the same blood red they were after inhaling the red smoke. Fang was still cowering on the ground, even after the lights kicked on, Peter's eyes slowly reverted back to their blue shade "what…what just happened?" he groaned rubbing his strangely sore eyes "Fang is this normal?"

"normal?" Fang gasped "I was just attacked by a giant spider spirit what's normal about that?"

After blankly blinking Peter stayed quiet for several seconds "oh you're serious I would've thought something like this was common in something called summoning spirit" he retorted.

"smartass" Fang scoffed "lets call it a day we'll be landing soon" and with that Fang left the room to prepare.

He returned to the armoury only to find Fox lazily spinning on one of the desk chairs rolling a throwing knife on his fingers before throwing it dead centre of a dart board and focusing on Fang, "well did the sage stone take effect?" he bluntly asked.

"actually it did and holy crap! Fox his eyes freaking changed color…how much anger is in this guy?"

"how long?" Fox pressed on ignoring Foxes worried outburst.

"Peter will soon succumb to his desire for revenge within 48 hours just fast enough to be ready to deal with the Algerian senator" Fang replied "hey boss what's the deal with this mission anyways? Who's issuing the contract?"

Fox quickly hopped onto his feet and pulled his knife from the dart board "Eric when my decisions become your business I will inform you but until then just do what I tell you" Fox ordered "Did Fisk return my call yet?"

"yes sir he'll be at the summit as will Melvin with your requested order"

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York.

White Tiger and the rest of the team had just captured Leaper after he tried robbing a jewelry store. They left his unconscious body laying on the step in front of the police station. "so webs is out of town and suddenly we're down sized to B-listers?" he complained.

"ah man Nova webs has been gone for less than a day and you're already bitching?" Powerman groaned disappointed with his teammates souring attitude "Nova he has the chance to find out about his parents any of us would have gone off to…hell I nearly dismantled a mission to retrieve zodiacs key to save my folks, Fist just left in the dead of night to return home, Tiger nearly killed us just for practice against Kraven and you nearly left us to go back to the guardians…"

"Spider-man is the only one of us who hasn't found his inner peace Nova" IronFist interjected "his uncles death will forever weigh heavy on him but the death of his parents is something that has disrupted him all his life… I am in support of our friend finding his answers" he finished.

"as are we" Tiger and Powerman agreed together.

"I am too guys but it just seems unfair that he leaves and we get demoted, did you guys even know there was a bravo squad?"

Nova was never very good at hiding his disapproval but this, being sidelined seemed to be upsetting him almost as much as being passed over for team leader. There was no question the team wasn't exactly happy with Fury's choice even if they supported Peters absence. Tiger leapt from the buildings edge back flipping down to the next roof top with the others behind her when she abruptly stopped before the next edge. Agent Coulson was poking around a rundown warehouse, alone.

The young heroes crouched down and watched their handler approach the warehouse door constantly checking over his shoulders. "What's Coulson doing out here?" Nova asked,

"shh! Keep it down bucket head" Tiger hissed. She was curious herself of Coulson's excursion but if Nova didn't keep quiet they would be spotted. They watched silently as Coulson opened the electrical panel box and placed his hand inside. A loud clanking and gear grinding noise rumbled from within Warehouse and a small side door opened shinning a blue light on the ground as Coulson stepped into the elevator and descended below the surface "now!" Tiger commanded with cat like agility she jumped to the fire escape and raced for the elevator opening with her teammate trailing behind her. The door was closing quickly "Nova stop that door!" she ordered.

"who died and made you team leader?" Nova replied as he sped forward to the doors "this going to be close" Nova crashed into solid metal, the door closed just before he reached it.

"damn it so close" Powerman sighed.

* * *

Coulson descended down into a sub level of the warehouse where a shiny brand new black jet resembling Foxes Cimmerian was docked "Vulcan run full search on Shadow Squadron files" he spoke to the open space around him.

"full files search on Shadow Squadron commencing Capitan Coulson would you like to search Triskilion files to?" asked an automated voice from the surrounding speakers. Coulson contemplated the computers request, the Triskilion files were stolen years ago both physical and digital copies were taken only a few weeks before the team was attacked.

"yes, Vulcan access Triskilion files as well" he responded. The computer began routing all information it could find to Coulson's screen while he toured around the jet letting his fingers gently travel along the smooth body. The feeling was so familiar yet foreign to his fingers, familiar in that the design and equipment were similar to the original design but foreign because this jet didn't carry his memories.

Time passed as Coulson continued to walk around the jet; flashes of the past would occasionally arise in certain rooms.

 **{Richard and Griffon sat in the lounge playing checkers intensely focused when Richard played a move where he jumped 5 of Griffons pieces ending in being kinged. Griffon looked from the board and back to Richard "5 years playing together and you still somehow pull a win out of thin air?" she angrily stated "you're an ass Parker"**

 **A younger ponytailed agent Coulson sat laughing from his chair he knew what was coming as did the entire team…Griffon jumped from her seat tackling Richard to the floor repeatedly striking his chest}**

Solemnly Coulson returned to the cockpit and sat in the pilots seat taking the controls in his hands even they were remade the exact same way. "why are you back Mason after all these years…what were you doing all this time?" he inaudibly asked thinking out loud.

"Captain Coulson files retrieved from S.H.I.E.L.D data base and Triskilion archive download complete" echoed the automated voice.

"thank you Vulcan, bring all files on screen"

The screen began displaying images of computer folders and Shadow Squadron team members "Agent Griffon, Alicia: team tactician hails Staten Island New York City-Deceased june 4 1995, GSW to the head.

Agent Richard "the lion Heart" Parker: strike operative, insertion/extraction specialist hails forest Hills New York city- deceased June 4 1995, aircraft explosion.

Agent Mason "the Shadow Fox" Traverse: strike operative/ intel specialist hails Riverhead New York City- M.I.A (R.E.D) Inactive

Agent Philip "ponytail" Coulson: team leader, combat specialist, linguist translator, hails Washington D.C Washington state- Active young heroes handler"

"Triskilion headquarters security footage May 15th 1995"

Coulson sat and watched a recording of 4 assailants dressed in black slide down rope into the Triskilion halls then execute 6 armed agents. His eyes studied the recordings, every twitch every step he analysed and studied, the assailants clearly knew what they were after as they B-lined straight for the department of records room.

Once inside the assailants walked right towards the unmarked cabinet, which Coulson knew housed every record of Shadow Squadron, 2 men guarded the door as the others filled bags with the files. The thieves had their target and set incendiary explosives to the records room destroying everything.

"Vulcan this is all evidence I've seen before are there any new records in the data base?" Coulson inquired

"Negative Captain Coulson, no new files were added to the database all Shadow Squadron related files were sealed by special chief agent Rheinholt Kragov" the automated voice replied. Coulson rested his chin on his thumb and pondered on the name, Chief Kragov, he knew that name from somewhere but wasn't sure where.

 **Fang has exposed Peter to sage stones, stones that relate to his anger what did they do?**

 **fox has a meeting with Fisk in Germany and plans to have Peter deal with the Algerian ambassador.**

 **Coulson has another jet similar to the Cimmerian and searching databanks of his past**


	5. Shadows of the past and shady deals

True Beast 01: **glad you like the story btw I started reading one of yours and I gotta say very impressive and enjoyable story thanks for your OC Dragon I hope he lives up to your expectations**

Nobel Six : **thank you kindly thank you for lending me your OCs.**

 **Darkknight421993 thanks for reading and for gem hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Guest of honor** **coulson does seek help from his friends, when he needs them thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Noname: I understand your concern I know ive been slacking on my stories but I do intend to finish them.**

 **hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

Ava sat in her room nibbling on her pen as she reviewed her calculus homework, not that she needed to double check her work according to her teachers, despite wanting to finish her homework Ava seemed focus on seeing Coulson at that run down warehouse.

"What was he doing there? That warehouse isn't listed under SHIELD property" she asked herself, and she would know…she checked, yet Coulson was there for a reason. Ava nibbled on her pen while curling and stretching her toes scrunching her bed covers under her feet relishing the feel of her cool covers "Parkers gone Coulson's sneaking around this can't be a coincidence"

Her thoughts itched like an itch that she couldn't scratch egging her on to act on an impulse **(devil Tiger suddenly appeared on her shoulder, "do it break into the record room dig up any evidence on Coulson we can…" devil tiger leaned close to tigers ear "…and maybe take a detour through web heads…you know for research and such")** Ava set her book down and rolled out of bed, tip toeing across her room to the door. The halls were bare as she darted from doorway to doorway racing towards the record room.

She reached the records room faster than she planned, then again she expected at least some security, not that she was complaining since it made things easier. "Carlton, Colton, and Collin…"where the hell is Coulson?" she whispered flipping through files of SHIELD agents "come on even Fury has a file somewhere"

Ava was becoming irritated and it seemed like Coulson didn't have a file on board but that wouldn't deter her from finding out what he was hiding.

"Looking for something specific Ms. Ayala?"

Ava quickly whipped around to face a figure behind her but the light of the hall casted a shadow over them concealing their face.

* * *

The Cimmerian began its decent into Frankfurt Germany with Vexi at the helm and the boys in the armoury. Dragon tucked his Jutte into a brief case under his crimson cloak, Fang dawned a belt of a snow white wolf head with sapphire eyes while tempest and gem emerged from their cubicles dressed in suits. Then there was Peter in a hoodie and blue jeans "I might be a little underdressed for this event" he stated gesturing to his attire.

"I wouldn't worry too much kid the clothes don't make the man" Dragon told him "besides Fox has you covered" he finished as he led the others to the loading ramp leaving Peter waiting for Fox.

Shortly after Fox came from the armoury carrying a brief case "ok team you know the routine get to work, Vexi inform the ambassador that I'll be late. Peter you're with me we have an appointment"

"We do?" Peter quirked as he followed Fox to a separate car. **"so my first trip to Germany and I'm getting dragged to some appointment with some mystery people….should be fun"** the car rolled along the black top as Peter and Fox sat in silence for a short time staring out the window at the floor anywhere but each-other

"Peter if this team is going to function communication will be a necessary element so if there's something on your mind I suggest you speak on it" Fox told him.

"Where to begin" Peter breathed "you said you knew my dad but this…this is almost black ops stuff" he replied

"It is black ops Peter, Shadow Squadron was a sanctioned off the books team your father, myself, our teammates Alice and Coulson…"

"Coulson?" Peter inaudibly asked.

"…we worked for a windowless agency called Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.

" **Already knew that** **fox tell me about my parents"**

"So why are we here? You told me you'd help find the creep who killed my parents" Peter bluntly stated.

Fox didn't answer right away, instead he reached for a glass bottle with a bronze liquid inside and poured it into a glass and took a mouthful "a promise I intend to keep Peter Senator organa was a former mercenary, he worked for the group we were sent to infiltrate, he was the one who revealed our actual identities and made us targets. He's the first stone of the path to getting the man who killed your parents"

The car began to slow down as it approached a small closed down tailor shop. Peter followed Fox inside through the main room to the back workshop where they were greeted by a whale sized bald man in a white suit leaning on a cane with a slightly shorter man behind him, he was built like a fighter but seemed more like the timid dog who had been beaten and behind him on the table sat two locked stainless steel suitcases "hello Mason welcome to Germany" the whale man chummily greeted as he extended his massive hand to shake Masons. "Your order has been completed and is present" the whale man gestured to the silver cases. Fox stepped toward to open the first box revealing a black suit similar to a shield operative suit only this one seemed a little heavier with an outline of a fox head on the chest. "Melvin has updated your suit as you asked and has delivered your second request" the whale man finished.

Mason massaged the material between his thumb and index finger before laying it flat in the case "Peter take these and go put them on that operative suit is light and breathable enough to be worn under this suit" he ordered passing Peter the two cases.

Peter took the cases and headed toward a change room when something caught his eye, a black helmet like mask hanging on a nail over a black leather jacket wrapped around a black shirt and cargo pants, the mask itself intrigued him it was gun metal grey with colored lenses in the eye holes. He couldn't tear his gaze away, the mask seemed almost hypnotic.

The others took notice of his fascination and Melvin stepped forward showing a hint of a smile "you like that suit?" he hesitantly asked, feeling slightly insecure no one had ever shown interest in his personal designs his employer and the vigilante devil of his old neighbourhood both had special requests for their armoured suits but here was this teenage boy mesmerized by his own designed suit, "This was the last of my original design the helmet double walled fibre resin stronger than your average motorcycle helmet withstands the harsher wipe outs, the jacket is a Kevlar bi-weave tear proof this baby will stop a knife and protects the wearer even from fiery crashes, the under shirts tri-Tanium weave reinforced armour around the chest and vital areas of the torso these sections are bullet proof but the sides are not as well protected or else it would sacrifice mobility the pants are just pants and the belt contains 6 compartments for carrying convenience"

Peter reached for the mask rolling in his hands and slowly brought it over his shoulders resting over his head "this is cool" he said to Melvin. The helmet fit like a glove, there was no loose wiggle room when he turned his head it wasn't heavy on his neck and he could breathe easy without overheating inside mouth piece "Melvin is this for sale?" he eagerly asked.

Melvin was like wise smiling to at seeing his work appreciated for its originality "you can have it youngster" Melvin replied "enjoy the party" he finished "Mr. Fisk shall I bring the car around?"

The whale man known as Fisk shook Masons hand again "pleasure doing business with you Mason I look forward to that favor" he finished and left with Melvin on his heels.

"You like that outfit over the one I ordered?" Mason asked shaking his head at Peter who was finishing trying on his new look "you look like a motorcycle clown"

"Really I thought I looked bad ass in the mirror besides your suit brandishes a giant fox head really inconspicuous" Peter bantered.

Mason shook his head and started for the door "put the suit on and let's go we have party to attend"

* * *

Ava stared at the female in the door way her hair was pinned up and her pants suit gave a very federal appearance "Angela? Is that you?" Ava nervously gulped.

The female walked from the doorway flipping on a light revealing agent Hill "not quite Ms. Ayala but funny you should ask that…" Agent Hill replied "your cousins here"

Ava went blank in the face. Her cousin was on board the Tri-carrier of all places, "did she say why?" Ava asked nervously feeling her legs begin to shake in her shoes.

"Actually yes. Something about your father's pupil" Agent Hill stated.

Once again Ava went slack jawed her father's pupil…that was someone she hadn't heard from or of in quite some time.

Ava followed Agent Hill to the interrogation room where she came face to face with an older Hispanic women also dressed in a black pants suit and a jade green necklace hung from her neck "hello Ava been a while" the women greeted standing to hug her cousin who returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you Angie" Ava replied "but how did you…?"

"it's the family secret Ava not just yours" Angela interrupted before breaking the embrace, then her eyes began to swell and her breathing tensed, Ava could see her cousin struggling to talk to her "I need your help Ava…Adam is in trouble"

And there it was. That lemon juice on an open wound feeling, Adam Ingram, her father's first trainee, (hers too for a short time) and her oldest friend was on her cousin's watch list. "Why is Adam in trouble?" Ava demanded trying to contain her disbelief of Angela's accusation.

Angela let out a heavy sigh and took her seat placing a thumb drive on the table "I didn't want to believe it at first Ava…about 8 months ago I was assigned to a task force to track down a special criminal gang they're controlled by this man" she handed Ava a mug shot of an older, vicious, looking man with scars and tattoos on his face and neck "his name is Ryan striker former special projects officer from Milwaukee, his father was William Striker and his brother was Jason striker, after his father was killed Ryan wanted revenge and followed on his father's experiments creating Mutant experiments to exterminate mutant population…"

Ava hung on Angela's words with baited breath, she heard of Col. Striker and what he did to Wolverine and her old training friend Deadpool and was now afraid he did something to Adam.

"…he improved on the original experiments, where William Striker had to operate and torcher his candidates to bind their D.N.A with stolen mutant samples, Ryan has successfully merged stolen D.N.A with viable candidates with no side effects he's created his father's weapons, Ava Adam works for him stealing classified files from governments, he's Ryan's pawn as is the rest of the crew Ryan assembled." Angela placed the thumb drive into a laptop that Agent Hill brought in and played a video showing a laboratory with a man wearing only a towel enter a gas chamber "this is April 25th 1995" the man in the gas chamber stood still as the chamber began to fill with a green liquid and several canisters were fastened to the top and sides, shortly after a large surge of electricity was applied to the liquid causing the man inside to spasm and torque around in the liquid. The camera zoomed in to examine as the man's flesh was scorched and torn open, his body was tearing open on multiple sections of his body. For 10 minutes the camera watched this man be torn to a chunk of scrap meat when finally at long last the chamber drained through the floor and the tank opened spilling the man onto the floor where Ryan Striker proceeded to inject him with several syringes into his liver, neck and base of his skull. Several minutes lapsed on the tape and what happened next made Ava's jaw drop. The man's wounds began to rapidly heal, his body began to look as if it splitting in two, before it did creating two of the same man for a 15 seconds.

"Striker's experiment gave this man the ability to heal from any injury or damage of any kind, as you saw he created a second image of himself." Angela then rolled a second video of the man and a small group of masked and hooded followers invade an office space where a man Ava recognized as a former S.H.I.E.L.D council member. They spoke as if they knew each-other and the councillor looked afraid, the mystery man whipped his sword across the councillor's cheek leaving a thin line of blood to trickle down before he waved to someone off screen."

Ava's heart plummeted to the depths of her stomach as she watched a younger male approach wearing a white and blue cloak and in the blink of an eye he raised his hand and a massive gust of wind ripped through the office launching the councillor through the window and clear across the roof tops. "Adam…no it can't be! He wouldn't!" Ava protested.

"It is and he did Ava. The boy you knew you is gone that's why I need your help, Adam might listen to you if you tell him to turn himself in and get help"

Ava continued to stare at the screen her eyes pooling with water and anger surging through her veins. Adam had betrayed everything her Father did for him and her "you want my help to stop them you have it but I bring my team along" she replied.

"Of course" Angela smiled back.

Coulson stood behind the interrogation window wide eyed and vengeful, he saw the recording on the screen to and made sure to clone it using the security camera in the room. He turned to Agent Hill who saw the anger in his eyes "you know something don't you Phil?" she asked him.

"I do, the man from the recordings was a friend of mine guess that now explains why he hasn't aged a day after all these years" Coulson went quiet for moment pondering something on his mind "Agent Hill send Ms. Ayala, her teammates and Agent Deltoro to the hangar bay there's something I need them to see" was he had to say as he left the room.

(shortly after)

Coulson returned to his secret lair with the recordings from Ava's cousins thumb drive and inserted it into the jets computer console "Vulcan run comparative software analysis on uploaded video and file video of triskilion theft" he ordered.

"as you request captain Coulson" the automated voice responded as dual screens appeared showing comparative algorithms, not that Coulson needed the comparison his eyes could see the similarities the way fox moved as he took down the guards of the councillors was the exact same way the triskilion guards were taken down "that traitorous bastard! He was our friend! Our teammate and he sold us all out!" Coulson roared as he threw his keyboard across the room shattering it on the wall. "You're gonna answer for this Fox by anyway I can I'll make you pay!"

 **Ava and the guys are joining Ava's cousin on her case but Ava seems to have a tie to tempest, what will happen should the two reunite?**

 **Peter's dubbed a new costume ( would anyone like to venture a guess who its based on?) will this new look include a new persona?**

 **and Coulson has had a dark realisation of his former teammate and wants his answers. how far will he go to uncover them?**

 **thank you everyone for the great reviews, glad everyone is enjoying the story so far, as always ideas and suggestions are always welcomed A/N are still being accepted for later story arcs.**


	6. so it begins

**A/N: just a quick note, there is a crossover character mentioned in this chapter and a couple later on in the story but it's just the character the story itself isn't a cross over.**

True Beast 01: **I was taking about blood curdling, I liked it, and i'm glad you like Dragon in this story but he is you O/C so if you feel there is room for change plz feel free to say so**

Nobel Six: **Adam does along with the others later on in the story although he does confront Tiger sooner.**

Guest: **adam is tempests real name sorry for the confusion.**

Darkknight421993: **good guess with the noir look but unfortunately it isn't think more Batman second sidekicks adult alterego.**

The sun had given the stage to the moon which casted it's bright white glow across a monuments estate and its packed drive way.

Women dressed better than royals mingled while sipping on tall slim glasses of bubbly champagne as their husbands stood in circles swirling well aged scotch. Peter stood in awe like the street kid in a higher social bar as a waiter in a red vest handed him a glass his ear piece was a slight irritation to his ear but was told not to ever acknowledge it.

"I am way out of place here" Peter thought to himself as he nervously sipped the bitter oaky taste of his drink it burned as it flowed down his throat. Despite its taste it was helping settle his nerves.

Peter took another mouthful when someone fell in beside him "you're a ways from Queens there shorty" the scotch seemed to his just freeze in his throat, he knew that voice it belonged to someone who was always a good friend but also an irritating reflection. He stood about 6'1 with short hacked style hair and a very cocky grin on his face "hey Pete been awhile" the teen grinned.

" **Crap of course he would be here why wouldn't he? wait why is he here? This my story? "**

 **(Chibi Spidey freezes the frame and storms across the screen reading two books one titled: Fanfiction rules of character interaction and the other read script. "Hey writer! What the hell man?! This isn't a crossover you know, get the detective out of my story! We already have a crossover with him you should be working on! Maybe finish one chocolate bar before you open another!")**

"Hey _**Dick**_ how are yea?" Peter dully replied,

 **(Chibi Spidey starts stomping off screen "or ignore me and go ahead with your flawed idea any way. The fans aren't going to like this")**

"Oh I've been good buddy how is your Aunt May and that cute red head?"

"M.j Dick and they're both good Aunt Mays dating again, becoming a reporter what about you and Babs? All things good?" Peter replied.

Dick nodded and sipped his drink "so what brings you to high society Germany wall crawler?" Dick asked with his usual investigator tone, he knew Peter very well but the high life style wasn't his preferred choice, hell when they hung out it was pizza and bowling despite Dicks extremely vast bank accounts.

"You want a mega phone to announce that _boy blunder_ " Peter jested with a light humours tone and smile to match "not like you to be here without your big gun lurking in the shadows" he nudged.

"ha-ha" Dick sarcastically laughed "for you information…I've been on my own for some time now and he's found another lost kid to dawn the red and green. But he's here since this is a political party" he pointed his glass towards a tall dark haired man standing between 3 gorges women.

"You sound bitter Grayson" Peter pointed out

"Not bitter Parker just out grown, but as for things with Babs…she actually lives in Manhattan now for university so not the greatest"

" **Ouch"**

"Hey Dick Bruce wants to head back to the hotel" came a younger kid from the crowd pushing Dick to the door.

"Catch yeah around Pete maybe I'll see yeah in the city sometime. C'mon Jason" with that Dick and Jason merged into the crowds.

" **Jeez he's usually way more upbeat then that poor guy must be hurting…still doesn't explain why he's in my story though!"**

"Ok guys we're ago" came Foxes voice over the comm-link.

"Here we go" Peter chanted to himself.

Vexi floated down an empty hallway slightly staggering from side to side accompanied by an incoherent giggle, she was tipsy to say the least. Two armed guards standing by one of the doors walked up to her rushing to her side as she stumbled into ones arms "heh-heh ooops clumsy me" she giggled "I want to dance take me to dance" Vexi ordered, trying to pull away from the guards grasp.

"ok Ms. We'll take you to dance just follow us" the second guard coaxed as he lifted Vexi off the ground letting heels fall to the floor and the hem of her dress dangle over his arm "I hate it when people bring their kids over, spoiled privileged louses" he laid Vexi on a small bed in the room feeling an odd tingle streak down his arm following her fingers and suddenly his brain felt clouded.

And Vexi sobered up instantly, in a sexy seductive whisper pressed her lips to the guards ear "bring Ambassador Organa to the master suite but first your partner needs to be dealt with" she told him taking his keys from his belt and sashaying to the stair case. The guard rose to his feet drawing his pistol and a pillow from the bed turning to his partner slamming the pillow to his face he forced him against the desk burying the pistol muzzle deep into the pillow and pulled the trigger. Only a muffled noise and the repressed screams of his partner escaped from the feather laced trap.

Peter and the others were told to head for the basement levels to dig up Organa's past. The others were standing by the elevator already suited up and waiting for Peter, Dragon in his crimson cloak, tempest in his white and blue hood, Gems suit seemed bit unlike him it was a dark blue flight suit whereas Fang wolf buckle seemed to enhance his appearance by engorging his body and increasing his height to nearly 7 feet tall. And then there was Peter in his gun metal grey helmet armoured shirt and leather jacket with his dark blue cargo pants "so what do we call…this" Dragon asked gesturing to Peter's attire.

"Phsyco-biker?" Fang suggested

"The grey hood?" was Dragons input.

"He's not wearing a hood though" Tempest added.

"Guys we have a mission on hand" Gem interjected while he pried the shaft doors open "decide on rookies name later"

The doors parted and the costumed teens began their descent down to the lower levels on a burst of wind Tempest created. "Well down the rabbit hole we go" The teens jumped down the shaft but it seemed Peter went too soon, falling faster than tempest anticipated "damn it rookie!" he hissed.

Peter hit the floor 6 levels down with cat like grace "are you guys coming?" he shouted back up the shaft to the others **"and they call me rookie"** Peter slowly moved forward into the room catching faint voices from within. The voices were slowly approaching the elevator "guys we've got company coming our way" he whispered into his microphone before jumping to the roof.

"Alright just duck out of sight we'll hold off" came Dragons voice through his ear bud.

The voices drew closer with two men carrying automatic weapons "can't believe the boss and his stupid protocols, like anyone would dare try to cross him" one guard said,

"He's just cautious always has been. Besides at least we're not gate detail, shitty job watching a bunch of limos in the dead of night" the second guard replied. The guards turned around and returned back into the other room prompting Peter to scurry across the roof after them.

The others dropped to floor "rookie where are you?" Tempest called out

"Damn amateur he's going to blow the whole mission!" Gem hissed "come on!"

The team sprinted off down the corridor coming to a gated barrier sectioning off the corridor from an office space, the fence was humming from electrical current and rigged with proximity alarms. "Damn it! How do we do this one?" Gem muttered

"Blow it?" Tempest suggested

"And alert everyone were breaking into a secure sectioned off room of the Algerian embassy, good plan" replied a sarcastic dragon.

"Ease up dragon at least he's thinking" wolf stated "where the hell is Peter"

As if on cue a small scuffle broke out from within the office, but it was only brief, immediately after Peter emerged from the office holding the card keys for the inside terminal "what's the password?" he chuckled.

Peter watched as the others simply stared at him dumbfounded the supposed rookie had just secured their next step in the mission.

Vexi stood looking out the window at shifting waves of the bay from the master suite on the 3rd floor awaiting her puppet to bring Ambassador Organa to the room.

Fox sat at the Ambassadors desk with his feet sitting on the maple top crossed over reclining in the chair, he sat calmly, too calmly for someone waiting to confront a man responsible for his friend's death.

It wasn't a long wait since a shorter more serious man was forced into the room accompanied by the guard "William what is the meaning of thi…Mason?" the man choked. His eyes suddenly filled with fear and his began crack "why- why are you here?" the Ambassador stammered.

Fox kicked his feet off the desk and stood up, he was slightly taller than the Ambassador but instilled more fear of his presence. "Relax Miles and take a seat" he said gesturing to the desk chair, the Ambassador did as Fox instructed, mostly compelled by fear to do so. "Relax Miles, I'm here to save your ass yet again" Fox asserted "Richard Parkers son is here at your party. He's here for you"

The Ambassador tried to shoot out of his chair but Fox quickly caught him and forced him down. "Why is he here for me Fox you were supposed to take care of all this!" he cried.

"Miles shut the hell up!" Fox growled "I know my job I don't need you to remind me of it. But he's here with a team, a well-trained team for you. I need the data pack for the keys"

"What are you freaking serious!? That Data pack is worth more than…"

"Is worth more to the boss than your influence in Germany and the last thing he needs is some punk kids exposing us! Now again Richard Parkers son is here for you for what you know about his parents' death" Fox looked over to Vexi silently signaling her.

"He won't get anything from me Mason this I can assure you"

Fox reached into the ambassadors inside pocket "always so predictable Miles but when Parkers kid gets here you're going to tell him about Stryker, the Finisher and how you reviled our identities to Finisher but say nothing of me, the boss or of project exegis understood"

"You're using me as a scape goat!" the Ambassador screamed.

Vexi grabbed the Ambassador and a tingling feeling swept through him "it's ok Ambassador just do as your told" she told him. "Still think recruiting a siren was a bad idea" she smirked at Fox.

"Not on your life, get this back to Cimmerian before the boys return" he ordered passing her the data pack. He then turned to Miles and grinned a sinister grin "relax Miles it'll be quick I assure you"

Meanwhile back in New York Coulson had gathered the young heroes and Ava's cousin agent Angelia del-Toro in the hangar bay. The heroes were all lined up awaiting Coulson "what exactly are we waiting for?" Angelia impatiently asked "the bureau has a jet for us to use, a G5 private jet I might add"

"Yeah, that's a nice offer and all but S.H.E.I.L.D jets are so much faster" Nova replied "but seriously where is Coulson?" he added.

Angelia looked around at the young teens curious of something she noticed "isn't Spider-man apart of this team? Where's he hiding? Because he'd be really useful on this mission" she asked.

The young heroes became uncommonly quiet staring at their feet "he's working a different mission" Tiger told her "so he won't be working with us this time"

The hangar bay doors began to open and a sleek, fast looking jet landed inside and lowered the loading door with Coulson standing at the peak. He was dressed in a black tactical suit with twin Katana swords strapped to his back and a nine millimetre holstered to his right leg "Jesus Coulson you have your jet?" Nova exclaimed, clearly in awe of the jet Coulson flew in.

Coulson descended down the ramp, while adjusting a leather strap constricting his forearm, "team this is the switchblade a remade vessel of my original team craft. the team were pursuing is going to be skilled and effective at what they do. Their leader is a man named Mason Traverse A.K.A Shadow Fox the second best Shadow operative I've worked with, a former member of my old team Shadow Squadron, from what I've learned, curtesy of agent Del-Toro, Fox has had a few biological upgrades so this is the arrangement. I and I alone will handle Fox in exchange you have access to my ship and my clearance records" he stated waving everyone aboard. The team boarded the jet but Tiger stopped at Coulsons' side "problem Ms. Ayala?" Coulson asked.

"You said this Mason guy was the second best shadow operative you knew I'm curious Coulson where you the best?" Tiger questioned, jabbing at his ego.

But Coulson simply smirked "no White Tiger I wasn't the best that tittle belongs to another member of my team, a good man, the best I ever knew" he told her.

Tiger watched his eyes deliberately fall to the floor, every fiber of her instinct told her to stop prying but Tiger was after all very cat like including being as curious as one, "who was that?" she asked.

Coulson grinned and patted Tigers shoulder "some secrets we keep for ourselves Ava as I'm sure you know since you go to great lengths to destroy those doodles of your from history class" he chuckled and lead White Tiger on board.

"Oh my god he knows!" Tiger worriedly thought to herself as she followed Coulson on board,

"Vulcan run global facial recognition, find agent Fox" Coulson ordered

"As you wish captain Coulson" the A.I voice responded as the jet began to blast out of the hangar bay.

Peter began filtering through the files of the office monitor while the others stood at the ready, Gem was still bewildered that the rookie got them in the office with almost no effort.

"Anytime soon kid?" Dragon asked "we do have other engagements tonight"

Peter diligently scanned through files, he was searching for any files dated back to the 90s related to his parents' death "dragon if this was easy you'd be doing it!" he shot back.

"Whoa easy junior was just asking" Dragon assured him.

Peter finally accessed the files he was after it was a large file bank as the files downloaded to the flash drive Peter's eyes skimmed the text a few words stuck out,

 _Richard Parker, American spy._

 _Mary Parker, American spy._

 _Philip Coulson, American spy, Shadow Squadron leader_

 _Terminate with prejudice- hired asset the Finisher._

"Download complete. Commencing operation shut down" chimed the computer.

"Let's move! Fox and Vixen have the ambassador in the master suite" Tempest said.

Suddenly a red alarm beacon began flashing followed by a wailing alarm "ah crap that's not good" Peter groaned "we're going to have company" he shouted over the alarm.

"Just freaking great!" the others chorused drawing their weapons

 **Fox is handing the Ambassador over to Peter with spoon fed intel.**

 **Coulson has his secrets hidden from the team but seams to know some of theirs (just what was Ava doodling in history)**

 **the chase is on everybody!**


	7. the 1st confrontation

**Darkknight421993: Fox does have his own plans in store that revolve around the sage stones, no the bats are not a thing in this story more or less just an easter egg that in an other story Peter and Dick have met.**

 **Guest of honor: Coulson tells tiger that secret but all in due time.**

 **Man285 : Trials will be updated shortly.**

 **for any one still wondering Peters new Skulker persona is designed from Jason todds red hood costume**

The security gates were broken through and the consulate guards flooded the room brandishing shock batons and assault rifles "so much for quietly" Gem shouted. Dragon drew his sword as Tempest conjured his lightning blades.

"So who wants to go first?" Dragon asked tightening his grip on his blades as the horde of guards closed around the monitor trying to break through the doors. Peter remained at the key board downloading files to a flash drive files containing schematics and bio files from everything on the hard drive "rookie how much longer?" Dragon asked,

"Few seconds" Peter replied.

"We may not have a few seconds!" Fang shouted feeling his adrenaline begin to surge through him.

The guards kept bashing the door pulling the hinges from the wall **("those guys really want in here don't they?")** "Done!" Peter cheered as he pulled the drive and spun to his feet just as the doors came crashing in slamming into Fang. The guards sieged the room and the fight quickly ensued, Dragon clashed blades with two guards armed with shock batons the guard on his left parried his blade trying to sneak a stab shot at Dragons ribs. Dragon quickly countered with a straight kick forcing the guards own baton back into his abdomen shocking him at a high voltage freeing his sword to strike the other guards knee leaving a deep gash. More guards stormed the door forcing the others into action Tempests blades passed through the shafts and metal of the batons and rifles electrocuting the men behind the weapons.

Peter watched his new teammates cut men down the guards and it churned his stomach, he wasn't killer not for any reason, he grabbed 2 stray batons from the floor **"Matt please don't sue me for ripping off your style"** he quickly sprinted into the battle using the batons to shock and beat the guards. His enhanced reflexes gave him the edge in taking down multiple guards faster than the others the batons, though weightless, under his ability proved devastating to his targets. **"You know now I get why Daredevil uses a Billy club these things are fun"**

Tempest generated a massive gust of wind dividing the wave of guards creating enough room for the young warriors to battle on a wider scale. Dragon and Gem fought on one side of a room as Fang and Tempest fought on the other with Peter showing off his enhanced abilities in the middle. He was careful to pull his punches so no one got severely hurt, but he still used enough power to knock down any who came after him.

* * *

Elsewhere in the skies as Peter battled his way to finding his parents killer Coulson along with Agent Del-Toro and the young heroes soared through the clouds. Coulsons private jet seemed to accommodate all their needs, Power-man and IronFist were locked in a battle of checkers while Nova tended to his make shift kitchen. Then there was Tiger with her cousin reviewing the files Agent Del-Toro brought, "Tempest did this?" White Tiger whimpered, the photo showed Tempest cutting down military personal alongside a teenager in a tactical suit carrying twin pistols. The more Tiger saw the more she could feel her stomach flip the boy her father trained and trained with her was using his powers to hurt people "Angela what has happened? Why is Adam selling himself out to be a mercenary?" she pleaded.

Agent Del-Toro didn't reply but merely stared into her cousins eyes, Ava had hope for Tempest but she knew the reality of the situation "come now Ava do you really have to ask that? You know why" she told Ava.

A painful memory resurfaced one that twisted Avas insides like a pretzel "no, it can't be just because of that" Ava solemnly replied

"You've never done anything rash when you were emotional?"

"Rash?! Angela this isn't rash this full on…"

"Captain Coulson facial rec has located agent Traverse in Germany, at the Algerian Embassy" came Vulcans automated voice over the speakers. The team quickly raced for the cockpit where they found Coulson standing in front of the monitor his eyes narrowed at the image of his former teammate and the embassy,

"Vulcan bring up all information on the Algerian embassy staff from the ambassador to the janitors!" Coulson ordered.

"Yes sir, names acquired Captain Coulson Ambassador Organa…"

"Organa?!" Coulson gasped "Vulcan plot a course for Germany now!"

A fire ignited in Coulson's eyes and his left fist tensed up, revealing only to tigers eyes a glint of serrated steal under his sleeve. The jet suddenly shifted throwing everyone off balance before speeding off "Captain Coulson it appears as though the embassy is currently on sub level lock down, an intrusion in one of the security stations" Vulcan began displaying a surveillance clip of armed guards being overrun by a small group of masked assailants in hoods and masks. One in particular caught Tigers and agent del-Toro's eyes, the one in the white and blue hooded cloak blasting the guards backwards with gusts of wind.

"Adam?"

"Do you believe me now Tiger?" Angelia coldly asked observing her cousins shifting balance. They watched Adam fight back to back with another man in a grey helmet with shock batons, Adam generated a massive whirlwind which drew in the guards and threw them around the basement level room slamming them into walls.

"He's gotten stronger" Tiger whispered, the screen cut to static and a now overly ambitious Coulson was at the helm adjusting the switchblades throttle settings. The boosters kicked in knocking everyone who wasn't seated to the floor "Coulson! What the hell!?" Tiger shouted up as she continued to slide across the floor.

Nova summer saluted backwards down the hall to the tail end of the ship "captain Coulson all power has been routed to thrusters and secondary boosters" came the voice.

Coulson took his seat at the helm thinking on Organa and Fox. Fox said he found the men responsible for the green light on the team, failing to mention it was he himself who stole their files, Organa however was a member of a group shadow squadron infiltrated years ago trying to track a master weapon hidden by Hydra during the 40s.

* * *

Peter and the others dispatched the last of the guards. Peter twirled his new batons in his fingers, despite using his web shooters and fists he kind of liked the batons, and they suited his new alter ego. "Well that was fun" Gem stated with a dull chuckle as he and the others climbed into the service elevator.

"Come on guys Fox has the target upstairs, remember low profile when we surface odds are the party hasn't been interrupted because of us" Dragon told them tucking his cloak and jutes in the top compartment and adjusting his shirt and pants. "Remember keep it calm and just act like we belong here"

Peter however climbed up on to the elevator top, he intended to climb the shaft to the top floor and avoid the party all together. As the elevator stopped Peter leapt for the next level door and climbed up to the upper level. "Well where the hell is he going?" asked a confounded Fang.

Meanwhile with Fox and the senator Vexi had been sent to the Cimmerian to hide the data pack on board while Fox handed Organa over to Peter and draw out the effects of the Sage stones Fang had used on him. They sat across from each other, Organa still under Vixens siren spell the sound of the antique clock ticking behind them. "Parkers kid should be here soon enough are you ready?" Fox asked

The ambassadors eyes drooped to a half lidded glazed stare when the mahogany doors were pushed open and Peter stepped in, the lenses of his mask glowing amber in the darkness of the rooms shadows giving him an almost undertaker appearance. A quick triumphant smile dashed across Foxes lips but just as fast it appeared it disappeared, "Ah Peter perfect timing" Fox grinned rising from his chair waving Peter in "take the mask of son let the man see into the eyes of the son of the man he murdered"

Doing as he was instructed Peter removed his helmet his blue eyes normally soft and embracing were now hardened and cold. The man who ordered the death of his parents was now before him, he could feel his blood boiling in his veins he would finally have some answers closure to the greatest question that haunted him his entire life. "Ambassador this is the son of Richard Parker, Peter this is the man who had your parents killed and he has something to share with you don't you Ambassador?"

A thousand questions stormed Peter's thoughts competing to be asked. The rest of the team finally entered the room surprised Peter had beaten them there, but Peter ignored them and kept his eyes laser focused on the Ambassador. "What's going on?" Dragon asked

"Tell me why? Everything I have to ask starts with why?" Peter snarled, his voice shaking with intensity trying to contain his own anger which was standing on the very tip of his breaking point. His fists clenched to white knuckling his heart was pounding like a drum his chest as he watched the ambassador's head rise to meet his gaze.

"Heh-heh you look just like him" Organa lazily chuckled "but the why is simple, your parents were American Spies sent to infiltrate and stop our plan and we couldn't have that Hydra belongs on top of the world…"

"Hydra!" Peter blurted out.

"we infiltrated SHIELD and acquired designated files to over throw them and by happen stance we found Shadow squads files that's how we found their identities and we annihilated the entire team, Parker, Griffon and Coulson as well as their loved ones… but that damned pest Parker stole the plans blue print disks and hid them before we found him out…even after death that miserable rat still froze our plans"

"Give me the name of the one who killed my parents!" Peter growled.

The ambassador slyly smirked up at him "never used names only an alias he went by the finisher. There I've told you what you wanted leave me be!"

Standing behind Peter was fox brandishing a .45 Pistol and a scowl the ambassador was letting more slip then he was told to and he needed to trigger the sage stones effect within Peter. "Indeed you have Organa" fox stepped forward holding the pistol out to Peter "put him down"

Peter's eyes bounced back from the pistol to the ambassador "you're kidding me right? You never said anything about killing him" Peter protested. Fox stepped to his side just as the others all stepped back "I won't kill" Peter asserted.

"This man killed your parents, is a servant of a terrorist organization planted in a foreign embassy and you'd spare him? Maybe you're not like father after all, he would have put a bullet in his skull by now a servant of his countries will"

Fox was staring Peter down, his eyes full of disappointment he was hoping this kid would somewhat be capable of seeing this through. "Peter take…"

"Fox! Radars showing inbound air craft" came Vexis frightened voice over the comm-links "no markings but the speed readings say it's rivaling the Cimmerian"

Foxes eyes suddenly went stone cold, he stopped breathing for a brief moment a jet that could match the Cimmerian shouldn't exist but it did and he knew who would be on it "so you came out of retirement Pony?" coming back to his senses Fox turned to his team "prepare for a fight" he jammed the pistol into Peter's hands, his patience was up. "Peter take your revenge" he ordered.

With those words Peter tensed up and a blank stare formed his face. Slowly a familiar reddish orange tinge bleached through the deep blue color of his eyes, his gaze fell back to the Ambassador cocking the pistol in his hand Peter readied himself to fire. Organa shrunk into his chair vixens spell had worn off and he knew he was about to die "like a lamb lead to slaughter I followed the wolf in sheep's clothing just as you do" was the last thing he said to Peter as Peter pulled the trigger.

The gun shot echoed across the manor sending the guest screaming from the main entrance when a big black jet descended into the grounds four young teens in costumes jumped from the ramp followed by a women in a pants suit and a man in black tactical gear wearing a balaclava. "Fan out and be on guard, remember Fox is mine!" the man shouted as the teens charged the gates.

Foxes team ran out to the main entrance with Peter bringing up the rear refitting his helmet, Tempest was the first to reach the stair case his sabers drawn waiting for his new enemy to appear. Fox made his way to the middle of the staircase katana in hand. Coulson and the SHIELD recruits barged through the doors facing the new Shadow squadron.

"Fox!" Coulson stepped forward his eyes intensely locked on to Fox "you've had to have known. Sooner or later someone would have learned what you did, you're going to answer for your treason" Coulson growled.

"Nice to see you back in uniform Philly, so you found something have you? Pity but at least I can stop with the formalities I'm cleaning up an 11 year old mess I'd rather you didn't interfere but heh-heh here you are…so what do you say Philly…" Fox drew one of his blades "…you and me first to the finish?"

Coulson drew his sword ready to meet Fox on the floor "Mason Traverse by order of SHIELD you and your team are under arrest" he stated "arrest them" he added nodding the young heroes forward. White Tiger quickly spotted Tempest at the top of the stairs, he looked back at her…with fear.

Tempest gazed down at White Tiger, a young female white Tiger, he knew it instantly whom had taken his former masters mantle "Ava" he sighed. A childhood friend who once held a place in his heart now stood before him as an enemy, an enemy he couldn't fight.

Fox made his way down stairs twirling his sword and smiling "found yourself a new team Philly? Well so have I, let's see who has the better eye for talent" with a simple flick of his hand Foxes teens leapt from the upper level and Coulson's team charged the floor.

Tiger instantly sprinted for tempest her claws half drawn, she didn't want to hurt him but she did have to question him. With fast swipe of claws she caught the hem of his cloak and pulled him right around throwing him through the door into the dining hall. Tempest quickly shook of his daze just in time to narrowly dodge White Tigers angry fist. "What are you doing here Adam!?" she growled

"Me? What about you? You're masquerading around as the White Tiger!" Tempest exclaimed.

"I'm honoring my father's memory which is more than can be said for you! I saw the security footage I know what you've been doing Adam, and it's insulting to my family after what we've done for you" White tiger shouted. Ava was torn on one hand this was the boy she knew, her friend but on the other he was a criminal.

Fox and Coulson had engaged each-other blades clashing showered them in falling sparks trading strikes like the seasoned warriors they were both Fox and Coulson had a rhythm to their styles. Fox spun his sword in hand so that the blade was backwards making easier for him to block Coulson's strikes. Using his free hand Coulson grabbed Fox by the wrist and rolled himself over Foxes back quickly spinning on his heels swiping his sword across the defenceless area. The blade cut only a few inches into his flesh but that was all Coulson needed to inflict, Foxes wound healed instantly revealing the truth, he was in fact a mutate now. "So you've allowed yourself to be experimented on. Doesn't matter though if I take your head you'll stay dead"

Nova lead Gem outside, Dragon was dueling with IronFist while Fang and Powerman were trying to force one another off their balance, but there was no sign of Agent Del-Toro or the man in black.

Angelia pursued White Tiger and Tempest tracking the noise and screaming voices, the fight sounded like two kids arguing over a remote as she crept to the door pistol at the ready. She readied herself to kick the door when she felt a firm hand grip her hair and swing her around throwing her back into the main lobby, she rolled and slid along the floor as the man in black jumped with inhuman precision from one side of the room to the other.

Coulson dodged Foxes blade and made a counter strike piercing his abdomen "ugh… glad to see retirement hasn't dulled your skills Pony but seriously stabbing me is pointless thanks to my weapon X healing factor" Fox groaned before pulling the sword from his body "this is fun Pony but I have more pressing matters to attend to see you soon though" he waved before falling into a green vortex that opened up under his feet, disappearing.

Coulson had no time to process what he'd witnessed because no sooner did Fox vanish did the man in black fly in with a powerful jump kick throwing Coulson into the next room. He crashed into the drywall dropping his sword with a clatter falling on to his knees. That hit was unlike anything he felt before, it took his breath away then the man in black stepped into the doorway holding 2 shock batons.

"You're willing to fight for him? He'll betray you to you know that?" Coulson grunted as he rose to his feet sword in hand. The man in black didn't waiver or speak "so be it then" Coulson scoffed.

His sword blocked the first baton but the second one came from below, swiping upward his jaw Coulson staggered backwards massaging the now throbbing pain in his mouth "quick reflexes I'll give you that one" he chuckled drawing the second sword from his back. Once more Coulson went on the offensive but the man in black was faster, dodging every strike Coulson attacked with.

"too slow old man" the man in black taunted, Coulson lunged forward but the man in black flipped over his head mule kicking Coulson into the front window, the glass shattered under the impact of his body in slow motion Coulson dropped onto the wet grass, his swords slid out from his hands.

His chest exploded in pain rendering him breathless "he stole our personal files, betrayed us and then mutated himself, why Mason?" he thought to himself before struggling to stand up.

Tempest was doing everything in his power to stay away from Tiger using his elemental abilities to stay afloat, he didn't wish to fight Ava because he knew himself he'd never bear to hurt her "Ava please stop this! You don't understand what you're involving yourself in!" he pleaded. Leaping high to the chandelier "my teams seeking out a terrorist group who are breading an army to over throw the states the Ambassador was a member of that group that's why we had to kill him we're protecting the free world!"

Tiger growled and raked her claws off the wall "Adam you can't really believe what you're doing is right!? Your team is killing people including shield counselors how is that protecting the free world!" she shouted. Tempest dropped to the floor with his sabre at the ready Tiger refused to see his point of view but still he would never hurt her, he loved her and always did "Adam you're my friend please don't make this any harder than it is" Tiger begged.

"Hard?" Tempest scoffed "you want to talk about hardship, how about having the women you loved spur your emotions and tell you she doesn't love you the way you do her!"

His words struck a nerve with White Tiger, Angela was right that is what made him lose his way. Her rejection of his feelings. "Adam I am sorry but you were always like a little brother to me" she replied. Her voice had weakened like she was hurting after repeating herself after all this time apart she had to hurt him again.

"just stop Ava you're not my teacher so you can't tell me what path I belong on" with a quick swipe of his sabre Tempest unleashed a devastating blast of lightning reducing the wall to rubble, a massive gust of wind carried him out into the grounds…Tempest ran for the parking lot.

Gem trapped Nova within a crystal prison when he caught sight of Tempest running across the parking lot "the hell? Tempest running from a fight?" this peaked his curiosity. Suddenly the wind kicked up throwing dirt and dust around, the Cimmerian was hovering over the parking lot with a rope dangling from the Bombay doors "Shadow squad pull out mission complete we're pulling out!" boomed Foxes voice.

Almost immediately his team came racing toward the rope Tempest, Gem, Dragon and Fang were the first to reach it. Peter sprinted out from the embassy his eyes shifting from each member of Shields team. They seemed so familiar to him yet he didn't recognise them at all, he dashed for the rope when an unfamiliar tingle irritated the back recess of his brain. White Tiger drop kicked him from behind sending them both crashing into the side of a car White Tiger readied her claws and with a powerful swipe dug her claws into his chest "nice try kitty but my gear is armoured" he chuckled before swinging his right hand up catching Tiger by the side of her head forcing it into the car side.

He jumped for the rope just as Vexi began retracting it to the jet with Fox standing just in view "we'll meet again Philly!" he shouted down over the roaring thrusters, Peter climbed inside and the jet blasted into the dense clouds.

 **hey everyone my apologies on the lateness of the chapter and other updates.**

 **well it happened, the Sage stones have given Fox control over Peters mind and has made him take a life.**

 **TEmpest believes he's doing good but Tiger says he's doing evil, is tempest simply blinded by resentment from Tigers rejections that he wont listen?**

 **Coulson and Fox are promised to meet on the battle field again. who will be the one to walk away in the end?**

 **thank you everyone for reading and greatly for your patience I do hope your all enjoying the story.**


End file.
